The House on Reaper Road
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: Trailer inside. One house, Six friends; 2 daredevils, 1 hesitant boy, and 3 scared girls, all add up to one frightening adventure. Troypay, Ryella, and Chaylor. HIATUS
1. Trailer

**Trailer.**

**Six friends...**

_(Shows Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor walking to Sharpay's and Ryan's house.)_

"Ryan and I were thinking about throwing a party this weekend."

"Yeah- our parents are going out of town for their anniversary."

"That sounds like fun!"

"I am SO there!"

**One haunted house...**

_(Troy suddenly stops walking)_

"Whoa- look!"

_(He points at an old run down abandoned house)_

"What about it? It's just a creepy house."

"We should go up there."

"No way. Haven't you heard the stories of that house?"

**Two curious boys...**

"I dare you to go up there, Chad."

"I dare you to come with me."

**One hesitant boy...**

"We really shouldn't go up there, I don't think it's a very good idea..."

"What's the matter Evans? Don't be a wuss."

**Three scared girls...**

"Troy, don't. Please."

"Pay, we'll be right out."

"Chad don't go with him..."

"Tay, it's fine..."

"Ryan, you're staying here right?"

"I want to proove to these boneheads that I'm not chicken."

"...Then we'll all go together."

**All add up to...**

_(Shows all six up them walking up to the house.)_

**One frightening adventure...**

_(Shows Troy running down the long hallway of the house.)_

_(Flashes to Sharpay hiding behind a door.)_

_(Flashes to Ryan backing up slowly.)_

_(Flashes to Gabriella screaming.)_

_(Flashes to Chad peeking inside a dark closet.)_

_(Flashes to Taylor tripping over something.)_

**Now, they will have to fight...**

_(Shows Chad in a dark attic with a knife.)_

"Whose here?!"

_(Flashes to Troy holding Sharpay tightly.)_

"We've got to get the hell out of here!"

_(Sharpay clings to Troy and begins to sob.)_

_(Flashes to Gabriella throwing a stool down the basement.)_

**Will they escape?...**

_(Shows Ryan sprinting for the front door.)_

**...Or feel the evil wrath of the house?...**

_(A force shoves Ryan and he falls.)_

_(He rolls out of the way just in time to avoid being stabbed)_

**And the dark creatures that lurk about it?...**

_(Shows Chad staring in horror at something.)_

"What the hell is _that_?!?!!?"

**...And say their last goodbyes?**

_(Shows Troy kissing Sharpay as if there's no tomorrow.)_

"I love you, Pay!"

"I love you, Troy!"

**Zac Efron...**

_(Shows Troy sheilding his face.)_

**Ashley Tisdale...**

_(Shows Sharpay sobbing and clinging to Troy.)_

**Corbin Bleu...**

_(Shows Chad circling the attic with the knife ready)_

**Lucas Grabeel...**

_(Shows Ryan jumping in front of Gabriella so she won't get hit by an object.)_

**Vanessa Hudgens...**

_(Shows Gabriella kiss Ryan.)_

**And Monique Coleman...**

_(Shows Taylor grab Chad's arm.)_

_'It was just a stupid dare.'_

"Come on, just because it's old, creepy looking, and most of the windows are broken, doesn't mean anything!"

**"THE HOUSE ON REAPER ROAD."**

**Coming Soon.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Author's Note: What do you think of the trailer? Let me know! This is kind of what I think 'Haunted High School Musical' should be like hehe but I think they're going with the prom or graduation theme in the actual third movie...**

**and the couples in this story are Troypay, Ryella, and Chaylor :D**

**-Serena/HeSaisSheSaidx**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


	2. 1: I Dare You

_**Author's Note: Okaay, this is both the Prologue and Chapter one on the same page hehe...**_

_**Prologue.**_

**_"E_**lizabeth?"

No answer.

"Elizabeth? Where are you?" Abigail repeated to her twin sister. She couldn't see anything, the room was to dark.

No, it wasn't just dark- it was pitch black, deadly dark. She couldn't even tell if her eyes were shut or closed.

_Thump._

What was that?

_Thump._

"Wh-who's there?" Abigail asked to no one in particular- her voice came out squeeky and choked- from fear. From pure terror.

_Thump_.

Abigail held her breath and crawled under the bed.

_Tump_.

They were footsteps.

_Thump._

And they were coming closer.

"Abby?" A voice whispered. Abigail let out her breath- she could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest. This time she couldn't tell if it was from fear, or from the overwhelming realization that struck her.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" Abigail asked the voice- her own voice quivering.

"Yeah, it's just me. Where are you?" Her sister replied.

"Under the bed."

A few seconds later, Elizabeth crawled under the bed and joined her sister.

"He's out there." Abigail said- her voice barely above a whisper. Elizabeth didn't reply.

"He's in the house." She repeated.

_Thump._

Abigail covered her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming. Her sister was under the bed right next to her, and their foster parents weren't home- which left them to be the only two in the house. Except for the intruder, and now he was in the room with them...

"I know you two are in here." A husky voice said from only a few yards away from the bed.

"It's been a while. We have some catching up to do, ladies." He cackled evilly- Abigail could tell he'd been on drugs or something, just by his menacing voice and his dry cackle of a laugh.

Abigail shut her eyes tightly and held her breath again and stayed completely still- keeping dead silent, and still as death.

She nudged her sister slightly- just to make sure she was there- she hadn't said a word. Elizabeth nudged her back- assuring her that she was still there.

Abigail felt tears form in her closed eyes. He was coming closer.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." The man said.

_Thump._

_Thump._

The intruder was walking around the room- Abigail could tell. He was stomping his feet purposely to frighten them. Well, it was working.

She thought she'd seen the last of him, she'd thought he was gone forever. She hadn't seen him for years. She was seventeen years old, and she thought she was away from _him_ forever. Her foster parents had _told _her so. They had promised that he'd never come back.

But he _was _back, back for her and Elizabeth, and he was in her house, in her room. And she was sure that he wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted.

And what did he want?

Abigail and Elizabeth dead.

Why did he hate them so much? What did they ever do to him?

And how did he escape from prison?

The footsteps suddenly stopped. Abigail opened her eyes slightly and felt an on coming scream deep in her throat when she saw the firghtening sight.

She mentally smacked herself for opening her eyes.

Right in front of the bed, Abigail saw the knife.

It was a large , tall, knife- it almost looked like a spear, and it was silvery and shiny, and brand spankin' new it seemed.

She could see his reflection in the glint of the sharp knife, he was looking down at the bed- his eyes full of a sickening hatred, his jaw set hard, the wrinkles in his forehead...

"I've found you." He said bitterly.

Abigail stayed silent.

"I've brought a new knife for the occasion." He said- and then cackled again.

Abigail gasped loudly as she heard the loud _RRRRIIIPPP_ of the mattress right above her.

It was even worse when she heard her sister scream loudly and piercing. Only Elizabeth could pull off a shrill scream like that.

And without having to look, Abigail knew that Elizabeth had been stabbed in the back- literally, right through the thin mattress.

"Elizabeth!!!!!" Abigail shreiked- tugging at her sister's blonde hair, to see if she was alive- forgetting about _him _for a split second. Her twin sister didn't answer.

Right at that moment Abigail felt something warm and sticky on her bare arm.

What was that? She couldn't tell because she couldn't see anything. But it only took her a second to realize what the gooey liquid was.

Blood.

Elizabeth's blood.

Her sister's blood.

Abigail screamed- not as ear piercing as Elizabeth had, but pretty close.

"One down, one to go." She heard _him _say. Oh no! She had forgotton that he was in the room- right above her bed, but before Abigail had a chance to scream again, or move, she heard another _RRRIIIPPP_, and half a second later, she felt something sharp and pointy stabbing into her back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Abigail wailed as she felt a surge of pain shoot through her entire body.

A few seconds later, she felt another hard stab, but she didn't scream this time, because this time the blade had seared straight through her skull, killing her on the spot.

The man smiled evilly- pleased with his work and pulled the knife back up.

Finally- after five years of following the twins around, plotting his crime scene, plotting to kill them, escaping prison in Idaho- it was finally the night, and he had succeeded.

Victory was his!

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Two down, zero to go." he whispered to himself as he exited the house.

"I can see the headlines now..." he said to himself.

"..._Twin Sisters Abigail and Elizabeth Evans murdered in their own house."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Chapter One - I Dare You._**

**_"U_**ghh! Stupid locker!" Sharpay Evans muttered madly as she fumbled with the lock on her pink locker door- the darn thing was always getting stuck or something. She really needed a new locker, and the school had given her one to move to- but it was ugly and basic. She needed pink!

She messed with the padlock for a few more seconds before cursing madly and kicking her locker door in defeat.

She heard a laugh from behind her, she turned around and came face to face with Troy Bolton.

"Having trouble there Pay?" He asked her.

She groaned.

"Yes!" she said.

Troy sighed in a show-offy way.

"Step back, and let the pro take care of this." He said with a smirk. Sharpay rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"You really need to gain more self respect." She told him sarcastically in a playful way.

Troy smiled and stepped up to her locker door and hit it in a few different places before it popped right open.

"I always wonder how you do that..." Sharpay told him.

"Well, if I told you, then I wouldn't be able to do it for you, and I wouldn't get my thanks!" Troy said.

"...So, where's my reward?" He asked her. Sharpay smirked teasingly and stepped close to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Thank you, locker man." She whispered.

"It was nice doing business with you."

He chuckled.

"The pleasure was all mine. Now how about a tip?"

Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist this time as they kissed passionately, only to be broken apart by someone clearing their throat loudly.

They pulled apart and looked up.

"Sorry to be interrupting your moment, but you're sort of making out in the middle of the hallway." Ryan Evans told his twin sister.

Sharpay sighed.

"Yes Ry, except school is over. SO it doesn't matter."

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, where's the rest of the gang?"

Sharpay shrugged.

"You should know where your girlfriend is, and I don't know where Tay, or Chad is."

"We were all supposed to meet at your broken locker right?" Ryan asked her with a smirk.

"Yeah." She said- brushing him off.

She turned to her now open locker and began to pull out her text books that she needed for homework that night.

History, and Algebra...ooh fun! She thought sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella Montez greeted the three of them running up to them. She gave Ryan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Gabby!" Sharpay said to her friend.

"Hey Shar!"

"Hi." Troy said blankly.

"Hi." she said back bitterly. Troy and Gabriella didn't really get along that well, they used to date- for four months, until Troy broke up with her in June...for Sharpay. At Lava Springs. Sharpay had immediatley said 'yes' when Troy had asked her out, because she and Gabriella hadn't really been friends back then. And Sharpay had had a crush on him forever.

But then Ryan asked out Gabriella in July, and she had said 'yes', and Sharpay and Gabriella became friends since Gabriella was always coming over, the same with Troy and Ryan- they became friends because Troy was always coming over as well- forming the group of four- except Troy and Gabriella who just sort of had to put up with each other- even though it was now October...

Where did Chad and Taylor fit in? Chad was Troy's best friend and Taylor was Gabriella's.

"Hey man- great thing we don't have practice today, huh?" Chad greeted Troy as he ran up to the group of four- with Taylor following close behind.

"Yeah- awesome!" Troy said.

"So what does everyone want to do? It's Friday!" Sharpay said as they began to walk out of the school.

"I don't know- hey whose car are we taking today?" Ryan asked.

"Not mine, my dad had to drive me to school- the motor on mine needed fixing." Troy said.

"Mine and Ryan's are getting their every-2-month paint job." Sharpay said.

"Still don't have one." Chad said.

"Me either..." said Taylor.

"Same here." Gabriella said.

The six of them sighed and began to walk towards the twins' house after confirming that none of them had cars today.

"So, me and Ry were thinking of throwing a party this weekend- like a Halloween party, our parents are out of town for their anniversary!" Sharpay exclaimed as they continued to walk.

"You're parents got married on_ Halloween_?" Chad asked.

"No, a few days before." Sharpay said defensively.

"But anyway, how does a party sound? Like everyone would have to put a costume on and stuff."

"That sounds like fun!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I am SO there!" Taylor chimed in.

"That's a great idea." Troy told her as he kissed her on the top of her head.

They continued to walk for a few minutes when Chad suddenly stopped by a street sign.

"Hey what are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah- were supposed to keep walking straight..." Ryan said.

"Well, I've been to your guy's house a couple times before, and I remember taking this street as a shortcut!" Chad said truthfully.

"A shortcut?" Gabriella asked- staring down the street as if she didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Yeah!" Chad said.

"Well, if you say so." Troy said as he began to walk down the nearly deserted street with only around ten houses on it- it was a small road..

"Wait- look at the street sign!" Sharpay said pointing at the rusty old sign. She was really looking for any excuse to not go on the road, she'd heard plenty of stories about the so-called 'haunted' street, and she'd had to pass by it everyday when she was coming home from school...and now Chad wanted to walk down it.

"Yeah...so?..." Troy asked.

"_Reaper Road_? I mean...really..." Sharpay said.

"_Reaper _Road? Like...The _Grim Reaper_?" Gabriella asked.

No one said anything for a minute, until Chad laughed- over exaggeratingly.

"That's cheesy. Don't be afraid of a _road_!" He said.

"Whatever. Come on and show us this shortcut of yours then!" Sharpay snapped- there was clearly no way out of this. And besides- what could possibly happen by just walking down a street?

Chad shrugged and they began to walk down Reaper Road.

"The shortcut is through those mini-woods ove there." Chad said- pointing to a mass of trees and plants that only he would call 'woods.'

"Ew. We have to walk through that?!" Sharpay asked.

"Yup."

They passed a few houses- which all looked pretty run-down but had cars parked in the driveway-so the houses had to be occupied- but who would want to live anywhere on this road anyway?

Just as they were about to enter the 'woods' Troy stopped suddenly.

"Whoa! Look..." he said-pointing to a really old looking, dirty house that was obviously abandoned.

"What about it? It's just a creepy house..." Sharpay said, looking around.

"...Make that the creepiest house of all..." she said with a shudder.

"We should go up there..." Chad said, everyone looked at him like he was nuts- well, except for Troy who was still eyeing the big empty beat up house- it actually could probably pass for some sort of 1900's mansion...

"No way. I've heard a lot of stories about Reaper Road, but _especially _about _that _house. Haven't you?" Gabriella said.

Everyone-even Troy now turned to stare at her.

"We've all probably heard stories, but none of us study history as much as you..."Sharpay said- stepping closer to Troy as if he was going to protect her from...something...

"Yeah- even I don't know that much." Taylor said.

"What have you heard about this house?" Troy asked her with a smirk- putting his arm around Sharpay.

"You think it's a big joke don't you?!" Gabriella snapped at him.

Troy shook his head.

"No. Tell us." He said- wiping the smirk off his face slightly. Gabriella sighed.

"Well, first of all I want to make sure it's the right house-what's the house adress?"

Chad looked at the rusted mailbox a few feet away from him.

"...I think it says '_10 Reaper Road_' " he said after looking at the old mailbox for a few seconds.

"Alright, it's the right one..." Gabriella said. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy tighter as Gabriella began her story.

"Well...I heard that along time ago- around the early 19'00's I guess it was, two twin sisters were living with their foster parents in this very house..." she paused.

"What were their names?" Taylor asked.

"Hmm...Abigail and Elizabeth something-or-other, I forgot their last name...because I studied this when I first moved here last year...the last name was very familiar though..." she paused again, the five of them were still staring at her.

"Anyway, Abigail and Elizabeth's birth parents were murdered when they were twelve. Someone had broken into their house and stabbed them to death- right in front of the twins, he was about to kill them to- but then the police broke in and arrested the guy before he could hurt either of them-"

"Hold up, who was this guy, why did he want to murder a family, and what does it have to do with this house?" Sharpay asked- inerrupting her.

"Let me finish."

"Fine."

"_Anyway_, as the guy was being dragged out by the police, he swore that he would find those two girls and kill them to- if it was the last thing he did. That all took place in Idaho. Well, Abigail and Elizabeth were adopted by a wealthy married couple, and they moved to Albuquerque- to 10 Reaper Road, and they lived here for five years, until..." she paused again.

"Until?..." Taylor asked.

"Until one day, when the twins were seventeen, their foster parents left them home alone for some reason, but they didn't say why. When they came home 2 hours later, they found Abigail and Elizabeth stabbed to death under a bed in I think...Elizabeth's room- or it might have been Abigail's..."

Everyone continued to stare at her.

"...And? What happened then?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"...The...end?" she said. Sharpay scoffed.

"That's _it_? Well, who WAS the guy who murdered the parents, who was the guy who murdered the twins, where had the foster parents gone, was the murderer of the twins ever caught, and how come if it happened in this very house, I've never heard that story before? Wouldn't it be like a huge deal around Albuquerque?!"

Gabriella shrugged.

"Those are the things that no one ever found out. BUT there were suspiciouns that the same guy who murdered the parents had murdered the twins to- because apparently he had escaped prison in Idaho."

"What was his name?"

"I don't remember."

"Was he caught after murdering again?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"No. He got away with it the second time- well, if it WAS the same guy. They never found the guy who escaped prison, or the guy who murdered the twins- which is why they thought it was the same guy."

"Oh, great- so he could still be out there, ready to murder the rest of us to?!?!?!" Sharpay asked.

"Uh...no. He's dead. This happened a hundred years ago." Gabriella said.

"...But anyway, now the story is that Abigail and Elizabeth's ghosts haunt 10 Reaper Road to this very day, and that they will stab whoever dares to enter that house- the way they were stabbed."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, until Troy suddenly started laughing histerically.

"Give me a _break_!!!" he exclaimed. Gabriella shot him a glare.

"OKAY then Mr. know-it-all, if you're not afraid, why don't you go up there and check it out?!"

"NO! Troy-don't. _I mean it_!" Sharpay broke in- hugging him tightly.

"Hey Chad, since _you're_ the one who brough us on this street, I _dare _you to enter that house." Troy said.

Chad smirked.

"Then I dare _you _to come with me." he shot back.

"Come on guys really- I don't think that's a good idea..." Ryan said. Chad looked at him.

"Don't be a wuss, Evans. You should come with us. Unless you're chicken."

Ryan hesiated.

"Ry...you're not seriously thinking about it...are you?" Gabriella asked- grabbing his hand.

"Well..."

"I'm in." Troy said.

"Troy! No! Don't...please!" Sharpay insisted- gripping him as tight as she could.

"Pay- we'll be right out, I promise." Troy said- hugging her back tightly anyways. Sharpay still didn't let go though.

"Yeah, I'm in to- Evans, whatta ya say?" Chad decided. Taylor hit him on the arm.

"Chad, you'd better not. Don't go with him." She warned him.

"Tay, it's fine..."

Gabriella was still holding Ryan's hand.

"You're staying here right?"

Chad looked at Ryan. Ryan sighed.

"I want to proove to those boneheads that I'm not chicken."

Gabriella sighed.

"Then let's all go together. If you guys go, we're all going."

Sharpay pulled away from Troy.

"What? Are you crazy?! None of us are going!" she exclaimed- stomping up to Gabriella. Gabriella took a step back.

"I am." Troy, Chad, and Ryan all said in unison. Sharpay sighed. She whirled away from Gabriella and stood by Troy again.

"Fine- but all six of us have to stick together, and we're just going in and out- I mean, it's a _haunted house_."

"Oh, come on, just because it's old, creepy looking, and most of the windows are broken, doesn't mean anything!" Chad said.

"Maybe not, but the story about the twins do!" Sharpay said.

"Hey- I find it funny that they were _twins_." Chad said.

"What's your point?" Sharpay snapped.

"Y'know- _twins. _Like you and Ryan- and they were _seventeen_. Like you and Ryan."

Sharpay glared at him- she really hadn't thought of that.

"Chad, stop trying to scare her!!" Taylor told her boyfriend. Chad just laughed.

"I'm just messin' with ya Shar." he told Sharpay.

"Whatever." Sharpay grumbled.

"Abigail and Elizabeth were apparently both girls anyway." Taylor said.

Chad decided not to say anything- whatever he did say would be an insult- something like 'Ryan could pass for a girl' or 'Well, these two are both girls as well'. Chad was always insulting his friends- and they put up with it.

"So in and out? Agreed?" Sharpay asked the group. They all nodded.

Troy took Sharpay's hand and shifted his backpack on his shoulder.

"Alright what are we waiting for? Let's go."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Author's Note: This story takes place during their senior year- in October, I figured the whole Halloween-ie scary vibe would fit better then Christmastime lol.**

**Please tell me what you think of the prologue and chapter...**

**Oh and read my other stories please (Troypay) thank you:D**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx.**


	3. 2: We're Trapped

_**Previously on "The House on Reaper Road";**_

_Chad decided not to say anything- whatever he did say would be an insult- something like 'Ryan could pass for a girl' or 'Well, these two are both girls as well'. Chad was always insulting his friends- and they put up with it._

_"So in and out? Agreed?" Sharpay asked the group. They all nodded._

_Troy took Sharpay's hand and shifted his backpack on his shoulder._

_"Alright what are we waiting for? Let's go."_

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter Two - We're Trapped.**

**_C_**had was the first one to reach the front door of the house- everyone else sort of dragged their feet- savoring the last moments before they entered the gigantic, rotting house. The old wooden stairs creeked as they made their way up the front porch.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Taylor asked- looking around at the front porch. There was a broken flower pot off to the side. The rest of the porch was surrounded by spider webs.

Gabriella squirmed and shifted positions from where she was standing- she could have sworn she felt something crawl up her leg.

"Because your _boyfriend _practically _forced _us." Sharpay told Taylor. Taylor just rolled her eyes- not wanting to start a fight with Sharpay. Sharpay was still pretty rude to everyone- pretty much to everyone except Troy. And there was the occasions when she could be nice to Ryan, but that was about it. The only reason she was in this circle of friends was because of Troy.

But hey, they didn't call her 'The Ice Queen' for nothing.

"Are we going to stand around and talk, or go inside the damn house?" Troy asked to no one in particular- growing impatient- but hey, you'd get impatient to if someone was hugging you so tight you could barely breathe. He was crazy about Sharpay, but _damn, _she could probably strangle a professional wrestler if she wanted to!

"Yeah, come on." Chad said- reaching for the rusted brass door handle. Just as he was about to grab for it though, the door creeked open slowly- until it was fully open. Chad stared dumbfounded at the door.

"Now _that _was cool." he said.

"It must of just been the wind." Ryan said optimistically- blinking at the door as if he didn't believe what had just happened.

"Yeah- the wind." Taylor agreed.

"Wh- what wind?" Sharpay asked- looking around as if trying to _see _wind. But she couldn't feel any wind either- nope. The air was perfectly still- even though it was nearing the end of october. No one answered her question. Everyone peered inside the dark house- if it weren't for the natural light of the outdoors- and the door being open, it would have been pitch black inside. Taylor could make out a big dining table that was sort of lopsided and four chairs with broken legs surrounding the table- several yards away from the front door.

"That's funny- I'd think that whoever lived here last would have packed up first and then left." Taylor said.

"Nah, this house has probably been abandoned since those twin sisters and their foster parents lived here- the foster parents where probably to devastated about their foster children that they just grabbed what the mainly needed and wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible- either to rid the memories of the house the girls died in, or because the ghosts of the twins were haunting their own foster parents or something." Gabriella said with a shrug- as if what she just said was completely normal and obvious. Sharpay shot her a mean look.

"Will you STOP with those two damned twins of yours? The damn house is not haunted by two seventeen year old girls who were murdered here! I think you've been staying up to late doing homework or watching horror films or something. Tonight, do me a favor and go to bed early alright? You can always do your homework over the weekend. But you seriously need to get your head out of this crazy supernatural world that you live in!" she snapped at her.

Gabriella scoffed and shot her back a mean look as well.

"Oh please, if you don't believe that story- then why were you asking so many questions about it? And if you're 'not scared', then why are you clinging to Troy like glue? You seem the most afraid out of all of us!!" she said.

Sharpay looked at her two arms that were wrapped around Troy tightly and let go of him- taking his hand instead. She was about to say something back to Gabriella when Taylor interrupted.

"Will you two stop it already!? You've been bitching with each other ever since we walked onto Reaper Road, you're supposed to be friends, so both of you need to stop arguing!"

Sharpay and Gabriella just shook their heads and turned away frome each other- muttering things like "She started it" or "It wasn't my fault." under their breath.

"So...who wants to go in first?" Ryan asked. Troy nudged Chad a little.

"Chad, why don't you do the honors." he said- it came out more as an insistant than a question.

"Fine. Since the rest of you are to scared." Chad said- walking a couple feet into the house. Taylor was right behind him, followed by Gabriella, followed by Ryan, followed by Troy and Sharpay at the same time.

The six of them stood in a cramped circle in the center of the damp room they were in- making sure to leave the front door wide open for some source of light.

They looked around for a few seconds in silence before Ryan spoke up.

"Well, that was fun. I'd better get going now, catch ya'll later!" he said quickly-leaving the circle and running up to the front door. Before anyone could say anything to him, Sharpay screamed as the front door slammed right in front of Ryan's face- before he could leave the house. He had to jump back to avoid being hit by the door. He stared in a confused shock at it and then whirled back around to face the group- but he couldn't see them anymore, since it was now pitch black inside.

"What the _hell_?!" Troy asked.

"That was _definitley not _the wind!!" Sharpay said in a choked, frightened voice.

"That was weird..." Taylor said.

"Uh...maybe the door's just messed up, this house is old y'know..."Ryan said- finding the group, trying to be optimistic again.

"Well, if that's the case, then I can fix this." Troy said- walking up to the front door that was now shut tightly- with Sharpay right next to him of course.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Well, if I can always fix Pay's locker- then this shouldn't be a problem." Troy said. He kicked at the door in a few different places- expecting it to 'pop' right open like lockers do- but it didn't do anything.

"Hey ace, how about trying to handle first like normal people?" Chad asked him with a snicker. Troy grabbed the front door handle with one handle, twisted it, and tugged on it a little bit- the door didn't budge. He pulled a little bit harder- nothing happened.

"Troy...why isn't it working?..." Sharpay asked him- completely freaked out.

"I..." Troy pulled even harder. Nothing.

"Don't..." he began yanking on it. Nothing.

"Know!" he yelled out in exasperation as he yanked it with all his might and it still didn't move.

"Maybe it's like...locked or something." Sharpay said- barely above a whisper, trying to stay calm even though she was the farthest thing from. Troy fumbled with the door handle.

"There's no lock on it!" he said madly.

"Damn it!" he muttered as he kept on trying to pry the door open. He gave it one last hard yank, and the door handle came off in his hand.

"What the-" he eyed the door handle in his hand and then threw it hard at the ground.

"Damn it!!!" he shouted loudly.

"Troy stop it- you're freaking me out." Sharpay said- gripping his hand tightly. Troy sighed and kicked the door- maybe if he could break it or something they could get out of this house- the house was so old that the door should be easy to break down, right?

Wrong. It was like the door was indestructable or something.

"Clearly we're not getting that door opened now..."Ryan said.

"Did the handle come off?" Chad asked Troy.

"Yes." Troy muttered with another mad sigh.

Gabriella smirked- which no one could see because of the cold blackness that surrounded them.

"It's Abigail and Elizabeth. They've trapped us inside their cave- the house they died in."

"SHUT UP!!" Sharpay screamed at her.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!! Just shut up!"

"Jesus- _calm down, Shar._" Ryan told his sister.

"Then tell your girlfriend to stop bringing up those god damned ghosts! We need to be thinking about how we're going to get the fuck out of here- not thinking about _why _the door won't open, but _how _we're going to _get it open_!"

"Look, I already said this- but it's obvious that we're not getting that door open." Ryan said.

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?!!" Sharpay demanded.

"Like I freaking KNOW!" Ryan shouted back.

"Alrightie then- before this turns into a Sibling Smackdown, both of you need to _calm_ down..." Taylor said- trying to play peacemaker again. Sharpay groaned and threw herself against the big door.

"Open damned door open!!" She shouted- pounding and kicking at the closed door with no handle. Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Pay- don't go crazy. The door is just stuck, that's all- we'll just have to find another way out."

"_What_?! Another way out? You mean...we have to go further into the house?" Gabriella ineterrupted.

"That's what I'm saying..."

"_Are you CRAZY_?!" Gabriella shreiked in disbelief.

"Hey Mrs. Supernatural, I thought you weren't scared!" Sharpay snapped at Gabriella.

"Well...I mean...we can't..."

"You and your excuses." Sharpay said- rolling her eyes.

"First of all, can we get some light in here?! Anyone got a flashlight?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, Danforth. Because it's completely NORMAL for someone to just randomly carry around a-" Sharpay was interrupted by her sarcastic remark when suddenly a flashlight was shone around from face to face of the six of them.

"What the-"

"I had a mini flashlight on my keychain." Taylor said- waving the small beam of light around the room.

"Okay, everyone else take out their cellphones to use as light." she instructed. Everyone except Chad took their cell phones out.

"Chad- cell phone out?...we need light." Taylor said.

"I uh...kinda dropped mine in some chemicals at school in science yesterday..." Chad said- rubbing the back of his neck in embarrasment.

"What happened to it then?" Troy asked.

"It burned and melted in the green acid. Haha but it _looked _cool."

"You idiot!" Sharpay told him.

"Okay seriously Sharpay- you need to lighten up and stop being so rude to the rest of us!" Taylor said. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Hey- why don't we just call someone to come and get us?" Ryan suggested.

"Ry-Ry, you're a genius!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Who do we call?" Troy asked.

"Call your dad." Sharpay said.

"Why my dad?"

Sharpay shrugged.

"First person that came to mind."

Troy nodded and began dialing his father's cell number.

_"Hello_?"

**"Hey dad ca-" **Troy was cut off my his cell phone dropping the call.

"Hey! What the..." he tried dialing the number again but the screen on his cell was black. He hit it against his palm and tried to re-set it but it remained black.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"My phone died. I guess I didn't charge it enough last night."

Sharpay threw her arms in the air.

"Oh, what _else _could go wrong?!" she said in exasperation

"No need to panic- look, me, Tay, you, and Ry-Ry still have our phones." Gabriella said.

"Here I'll call my mom." she continued. She looked at the screen on her own cell and tried punching in her home phone number, but stopped when the screen said 'Searching For Service.'

"Crap." she muttered under her breath.

"What _now_?" Taylor asked- just about to give up on any hopes of escaping this creepy mansion.

"No service." Gabriella replied bluntly.

"Oh my- ugghhh! You know when I said 'What else could go wrong?' well, it looks like I spoke to soon!!" Sharpay said.

"Are _everyone's _phones out of service?" Chad asked. Ryan, Taylor, and Sharpay all checked their phones.

"Mine is." Ryan said madly.

"Me to." Taylor said with an annoyed sigh.

"URRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay groaned loudly and madly.

"Well, that answers my question." Chad said.

"God damn it! Now what are we supposed to do?!" Troy asked everyone.

"...We're trapped." he added.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: oooohh shiiiiiiitt they're trapped :o**

**please review...**

**and what will happen next? DUN DUN DUN.**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	4. 3: Taylor's Discovery

**_Previously on 'The House on Reaper Road';_**

_"URRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay groaned loudly and madly._

_"Well, that answers my question." Chad said._

_"God damn it! Now what are we supposed to do?!" Troy asked everyone._

_"...We're trapped." he added._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

**_Chapter Three - Taylor's Discovery._**

**_"O_**kay, first of all, we all need to take a deep breath and just calm down..." Taylor said. Chad coughed and looked at Sharpay, who glared back at him.

"She's right. Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out. Come on everyone. Breathe in-"

"Gabriella, hate to break it to ya, but we're in the middle of an abandoned mansion, NOT YOGA CLASS!" Sharpay snapped.

"Geeze Troy- how do you put up with _that_?" Chad asked- pointing at Sharpay as if she was a piece of trash. Troy shrugged.

"She's my girlfriend and I love her." he said simply. Chad rolled his eyes- oblivious to the look Sharpay was giving him.

_'The question is, how does Ryan put up with her at home?' _Taylor thought.

"Now that everyone's _calm-_" Ryan began sarcastically-being interrupted by Troy.

"We need to find another way out of this place, if we just stand around meditating we're going to be trapped in here all day!"

Everyone stayed quiet- until Chad spoke up.

"...Right. I think we should break off in two's- you know, scope out the house- look for back doors, windows, anything that leads to the outside."

"Wow Danforth that's about the only good idea you've had all day." Sharpay muttered.

"Thanks!...Hey!" Chad exclaimed.

"Okay, it looks like we're doing groups of two..." Taylor said.

"So, what's exactly the plan then? No one's cell phone works and I mean, if one of the groups finds an exit how are we going to let everyone else know?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh...how about they shout "HEY WE FOUND AN EXIT!" _really _loud and-" Chad was cut off by Taylor.

"How about those two people leave and circle around to the front door and try to get it open?"

"But what if the front door _doesn't _open?" Sharpay asked.

"Then those two people that managed to escape go and find help." Ryan chimed in.

"Okay, so is it a plan?" Troy asked. Everyone nodded- but no one made even the slightest attempt to move.

"Come on Pay." Troy said after a few minutes- keeping an arm around her as they walked away from the group- using her cell phone that still said 'Searching for Service' as a light.

"Is there a staircase somewhere?" Troy asked her- assuming that everyone else in the group had already parted ways by now.

"Even if there was I think we need to stay downstairs first, and if we don't find anything downstairs _then _let's go upstairs." Sharpay said- her voice quivering.

"Alright, come on. And don't worry Pay- we're going to get out of here. Don't pay attention to Gabriella's crazy stories." he said reassuringly. They walked further into the abandoned house- the old floor boards creeking with every step they took. Troy took Sharpay's cell phone from her and shined it around the room. On one wall of what he guessed had been a living room hung a moose head- it reminded him of being inside Abercrombie and Fitch. Sharpay shuddered when she saw it.

"What kind of a family lived here? And why would they leave that behind?" she whispered. Troy shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but look- that's not the _only _thing they left behind..." he said- pointing the 'light' in another direction. Sharpay looked to where the light was shining and frowned- an old, dust-filled leather couch was perched in about the center of the room. Troy pointed the light in another direction and there was a tall wooden stool- that looked like half of it had been knawed away by termites or some other hungry bug.

Troy and Sharpay both jumped- startled, when they heard a loud scream coming from somewhere above them.

"What the _hell_?!" Troy exclaimed.

"That sounded like Taylor! She and Chad must be upstairs- come on!" Sharpay said- taking his hand and running for a nearby stairwell. The two of them ascended the stairs- taking two steps at a time- wanting to reach the top as soon as possible. It was a very _long and large _set of stairs. When they finally reached the top, Troy was gasping for breath- not only from the long length of the steps and how fast they leaped up them- but also because Sharpay had been practically dragging him- damn, the girl could _run_! It surprised Troy because just a few minutes ago she was scared to death, and now she seemed really eager.

The couple found themselves in an empty hallway- except for another rotting stool with a broken vase covered in cobwebs sitting on top of it. There were probably around five closed doors on either side of the hallway walls.

"Where do you think Taylor and Chad are?!" she asked him. Troy was about to answer when from behind one of the closed doors, someone started laughing; really hard and loud. The laugh was full of amusement. Without even having to listen for more then two seconds, Troy could tell it was Chad. He grabbed the old brass door handle and pushed the door open. Sure enough in the center of the room stood a hysterical Chad and an angry Taylor- who was glaring hard at Chad.

"What's going on?" Troy asked them; his voice full of confusion. Chad stopped laughing slightly and looked at him, so did Taylor- except the scowl remained on her face.

"Well you see, _Chad _here thought it would be oh-so-_hilarious _to pull a prank on me!" she said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked.

"_First_ he slammed the door shut and acted like he _didn't _do it. _Second _he pretended to have a seizure, and _third _he fell on the floor and pretended to be dead!"

"Tay relax! I didn't think you'd be so gullible!" Chad said in between laughs- putting his arm around her. She shrugged his arm off her.

"I'm just surprised you _know _the meaning of the word _gullible _and used it properly in a sentence." she muttered. Chad and Taylor were the couple that a lot of their peers referred to as the couple who acted like a couple of seventy year olds who had been married for maybe a little while too long and still loved each other but wouldn't admit it. A few seconds later, Gabriella and Ryan came running into the room.

"Tay- what's wrong?! I heard you scream!" Gabriella said. Taylor just scowled.

"Chad pulled a prank on her, that's all." Troy said.

"Well- did anyone have any luck finding a way out?" Ryan asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"It's almost as if there's no windows in this entire house- we've already been in about four different rooms- and _none _of them have windows!" Gabriella said.

"But when we were outside I saw a lot of broken windows!" Chad said; confusion and determination filled his voice.

"Well, this place is _huge_- I think we're only on the second floor- there's probably like three or four floors- maybe we have to go upstairs more." Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked around the room- a small wooden roll-top desk sat against a wall in the far corner of the room. There was a metal bed frame with no mattress against another wall, and a porcelain chair by the bedroom door. There were no doors on the closet- it was as if they had been torn right off the hinges. The closet was empty except for a small blue torn leather suitcase that was open and contained nothing except for spider webs, moth balls, and dust bunnies.

"Every room we've been in so far is still fully or at least half furnished- and most everything is wooden." Ryan said. Gabriella nodded in agreement with her boyfriend-oblivious to the fact that he was really just thinking out loud- that was a habit of his.

"Yeah- hey, I wonder why there's just an empty bed frame?" Taylor said- gesturing to the metal object.

"Maybe something happened to the mattress- maybe it got damaged or something and they had to get rid of it." Gabriella suggested.

"Damaged? How could a mattress get damaged? And why would it matter anyway- it's just a _mattress!" _Sharpay pointed out.

"Exactly. It's _just a mattress_ so let's not start a fight out of it..." Troy cut in before Gabriella could say anything.

"Okay Look, I don't think this whole groups-of-two thing is working out so I think we should all just stick-" Chad was cutt off by the bedroom door slamming shut- earning a sharp squeal from Sharpay and a startled jump or gasp from everyone else. The six of them were in a silent daze for a few moments before Taylor spoke up.

"Very funny Chad, but who are you trying to fool now?"

Everyone turned to stare at Chad- who was closest to the door anyway. A look of surprise crossed his face.

"What? I didn't do that! I swear!"

"Joke's over, now just open the door so we can continue to look for a way out of here." Taylor continued.

"Tay- I did it the first time but I solemly swear on my _life _that I did _not _slam the door just now!" Chad protested. Ryan walked up to the door and tried to pull it open. Much like the front door downstairs, it didn't budge.

"Chad- just tell us how to get this thing open. If you're goal was to scare us - it worked. Y'know- I'm starting to think that you dragging us on to Reaper Road and getting us into this house was all just a big Halloween prank. Well, ha-ha you've had your laugh. Now just tell us how to get out of this room and house." Ryan told Chad calmly. Anger flashed accross Chad's face.

"What do you _mean_?! _Troy's _the one who noticed the house in the first fucking place!! Im not lying guys!!" he shouted- stomping his foot on the floor- causing an echo to bounce off the bare walls of the medium-sized room.

"Whoa man what are you saying? That this was _my _trick?!" Troy asked Chad.

"You know what? I think _you _planned this whole thing!" Sharpay interrupted- pointing an accusing finger at Gabriella.

_"Me?!" _Gabriella gaped in disbelief.

"Sharpay don't start talking crazy." Ryan told his sister.

"Yes, _you! _You tried to scare us all with that story of yours and you seem to think you know exactly what's going on- and _you _keep staying calm as hell! This was obviously all your doing!" Sharpay snapped- ignoring her twin.

"Are you _kidding _me?! I don't know if this was a joke or not, but if it _is_, I am NOT the one who planned it! It had to have been Chad, Troy, or...or even _you!_" Gabriella shot back.

"What do you mean _me_?!" Sharpay demanded.

"You've been freaking out this whole time and I think it's all just an act! You've always wanted to be an actress or singer Sharpay! You're good at acting- and you're just acting to be afraid! You were in on it with Troy!"

Pretty soon, accusations were flying back and forth from person to person amoung the five 'friends', none of them could hear themselves think over all the shouting that was going on. Who'd of ever thought that so much noice could be cause just from five people? Taylor was the only person who wasn't shouting- she was just staring at the five people in front of her; unsure of what to do to get them to stop.

Sharpay and Gabriella were screaming accusations at each other- from the looks on their faces, Taylor was _sure _they were going to pounce on each other at any moment. Ryan was shouting at Sharpay to stop talking crazy and that just because Gabriella was smart and seemed to know a lot about this house, didn't mean that she was pulling a prank on them. Troy and Chad were shouting at each other to- about ready to start punching each other's jaws out.

"Guys-" Taylor attempted to get them to stop. None of them paid any mind to her. She sighed- it was obvious they weren't going to stop anytime soon- there was nothing she could do about it. She walked away from the group towards the roll-top desk- maybe she could find something in the drawer- like some sort of crow bar or something to pry the door open. She knew that that was probably impossible- why would there we a crow bar in a desk in an old bedroom? But right now, she was desperate.

Taylor pulled open the drawer part way and saw nothing but dust. She pulled it open all the way and saw a piece of blank cardstock in the very back of the drawer. Curiously, she picked up the piece of cardstock amd blew some dust off of it. Nothing interesting- just a blank piece of...wait a minute.

Taylor flipped it over and gasped. It was a black and white picture...of two girls...who were identical to each other. They were twins.

Abigail and Elizabeth maybe? The two girls from Gabriella's 'story'?

The fact that it was a picture of two twin sisters was only half the reason why Taylor was both surprised, confused, and not to mention horrified. But there was also another reason entirely...

"GUYS!" Taylor shouted- running back to the group with the picture. They ignored her and went about their bickering.

"GOD DAMN IT! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LOOK AT ME!" Taylor shreiked- much louder then any of them were doing. They all immediatley stopped and finally turned their attention to her- knowing that she was very serious about something. Taylor was usually one to keep her cool and stay pretty quiet unless it was a huge deal. Taylor held up a picture and everyone gasped and looked at Sharpay after eyeing the picture. Sharpay was shocked herself- her eyes were widened and glued to the picture of two twin girls that looked about sixteen or seventeen. They weren't just ordinary twins either. They were very familiar. Their long, wavy hair...their gigantic gorgeous eyes...their creamy looking skin...their dazzling smiles...their hour glass figures...all features that were all to familiar.

Everyone was completely shocked and very confused- none of them were able to utter any words, until Troy finally managed to utter something that was completely true, but very hard to believe.

"Pay...those girls...those _twins...they look **exactly **like you_!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a few days to update, every time I tried to get on the computer to write this chapter I always got interrupted hehe. And sorry for the cliff hanger to! -evil cackle- haha lol. Well, please review, and HAPPY 2008:D**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	5. 4: The Door At the End of the Hall

**_Previously on 'The House on Reaper Road';_**

_"GOD DAMN IT! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LOOK AT ME!" Taylor shreiked- much louder then any of them were doing. They all immediatley stopped and finally turned their attention to her- knowing that she was very serious about something. Taylor was usually one to keep her cool and stay pretty quiet unless it was a huge deal. Taylor held up a picture and everyone gasped and looked at Sharpay after eyeing the picture. Sharpay was shocked herself- her eyes were widened and glued to the picture of two twin girls that looked about sixteen or seventeen. They weren't just ordinary twins either. They were very familiar. Their long, wavy hair...their gigantic gorgeous eyes...their creamy looking skin...their dazzling smiles...their hour glass figures...all features that were all to familiar._

_Everyone was completely shocked and very confused- none of them were able to utter any words, until Troy finally managed to utter something that was completely true, but very hard to believe._

_"Pay...those girls...those twins...they look **exactly **like you!!"_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter Four- The Door At The End of The Hall._**

**_S_**harpay was to shocked and dazed to even utter the slightest vowel or consenant of a word- she couldn't speak or do anything except stare wide-eyed at the old photo. Gabriella, Chad, and Ryan were just barely able to utter these few words:

"What-"

"How-"

"HUH?!!"

Taylor was still pretty shocked herself, but since she had discovered the picture before any of her friends, she was the least shocked. And then there was Troy- well, he was able to say that last sentence, but really couldn't say anything now. Sharpay backed slowly away horrified until her back hit the closed bedroom door, and after what seemed like hours, she was finally able to speak again, but her voice was quivering with fear.

"This doesn't make any sense- why do they look like me?!"

"Well, if you think about it, it is actually kind of logical." Gabriella suddenly spoke up- her voice was a lot calmer then Sharpay's, but wasn't exactly yogo-mode calm. Sharpay gasped.

"LOGICAL?! We're locked in a creepy bedroom, in a creepy abandoned house, on a creepy street, and there just so happens to be a snapshot of two twin girls that look EXACTLY like me in a drawer up here, and you think it's..._LOGICAL?!?!?!?!!"_

"It prooved that my 'story' is not just a dumb made up ghost story. It prooves that it's true- you and Ryan are obviously related to those two twins in some crazy twisted way. Those twins are Abigail and Elizabeth!"

"How do you know that's for sure?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"Yeah- I mean, it could be any pair of random twins, can't it Gabbs?" Ryan said unsurely.

"Yeah sure, if you think any random pair of twins looks exactly like your sister, Ry!" Gabriella snapped impatiently. She was really getting sick of everyone not believing her- and by the looks on their faces, she could tell that they thought she was crazy. Gabriella sighed and began pacing back and forth about the dark room- the only lights were still their cell phones and Taylor's mini flashlight.

"I mean- just think about it you guys!! Ryan and Sharpay are twins- and so were Abigail and Elizabeth!"

"What does that proove? Oh yeah- they're both 'twins' and now the entire mystery is solved! Let's go run that by Nancy Drew!" Troy said sarcastically- earning himself a glare from Gabriella.

"No! I mean- it looks like twins run in the family- the Evans family." Gabriella continued- ignoring Troy's remarks. She turned to Ryan.

"Ry, you told us that your dad had a twin brother, and that his dad had a twin sister- twins are very common in your family. Am I right?" she asked him- arching her left eyebrow.

Ryan hesitated for a minute, but then nodded slowly at his girlfriend. Gabriella tsk-tsked and began to pace again.

"Plus, Abigail and Elizabeth seemed to have lived in this very house- here in Albuquerque, which means that somewhere around Albuquerque, lived another relative of the two- back when they were still alive, over one hundred years are though- either that or their relatives that lived anywhere else in the world decided to also move to Albuquerque to have other children..." she stopped right in front of Sharpay.

"Now tell me, Sharpay- how long have you lived here in Albuquerque?"

Sharpay muttered some random form of an answer.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

"I've was born here. Born and raised in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Are you happy?!"

"Mhm. And what about you'rs and Ryan's parents? Where were they born?"

Sharpay muttered another random response.

"What? I can't hear you-uuuu." Gabriella sang.

"I said they were born here to! Geeze!"

Gabriella just nodded slightly and continued pacing.

"Now, what are the odds that you, and your parents were both born and raised here? In the same city were your long gone twin-sister relatives did? Hm? There had to have been other relatives of Abigail and Elizabeth lurking around Albuquerque some place and had kids, who had more kids, who had more kids, and somewhere down the line- popped out Sharpay and Ryan."

"How do you know it might not have just been the foster parents of Abigail and Elizabeth who started the Evans population in Albuquerque?" Taylor asked- recieving a glare from Sharpay.

"I mean, if your theory is true, that is." Taylor quickly added- noting the way Sharpay had looked at her.

"Well, it couldn't have necissarily been the foster parents who had more children- because, since they weren't the real paretns of the twin girls, they didn't carry the same hereditary traits and genes that Sharpay and Ryan have- it had to have been a blood relative. My best guess is that Abigail and Elizabeth are cousins of Sharpay and Ryan- they couldn't be great great grandparents, because both of them died before they had children- remember? They were stabbed to death."

"Could you PLEASE not start bringing up the 'stabbed to death' story again?!" Troy asked Gabriella. She didn't say anything.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stand around here and play 'Brain- Teasers' all day, we're sort of LOCKED IN A TINY ROOM and need to figure a way out of here!" Sharpay exclaimed- changing the subject, and not wanting to talk about her 'possible' ancestors any longer. She really didn't care anymore if she was related to 'Abigail and Elizabeth' or not, she just wanted to get the hell out of here, and forget this awful day forever. One question still buzzed in her mind though; if she really WAS related to those twins, how come her parents never told her and Ryan about it? Did they even now? Why didn't their parents tell them? It was to confusing!

"Agree with Sharpay...we should try to get out of here instead of standing around and talking." Chad said. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked- clearly confused.

"You just agreed with Sharpay! That's a first." Taylor said. Chad laughed.

"Well, you probably agree to! Unless you want to stand around here for the rest of our lives, that is!"

Taylor shook her head.

"I don't. Hm...maybe we can use something to ram the door down?"

"Wait a minute...we still haven't even established how the door got closed in the first place!" Troy said- suddenly remembering the arguements and shouting before the picture of the twins showed up.

"Oh yeah...how did that happen? Don't lie guys, if it was one of us playing a prank- just tell the rest of us now." Gabriella said- staring straight at Sharpay. Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break! I told you it wasn't me!" the blonde exclaimed defensively. Gabriella sighed.

"Fine then. Anyone else want to fess up?"

No one said anything- they just stared at one another accusingly.

"I guess that settles it then. None of us did it. But then...how did it close?" Ryan asked. Gabriella smirked in a know-it-all way.

"Well, it's simple really- if it wasn't any of us six, then it was obviously the spirits of the twins- they slammed the door shut and now they've locked us in here. This is probably the very bedroom they were stabbed to death in- which would mean that we're in probably the most haunted room in this entire house."

Troy glanced over at Sharpay when Gabriella said that- and very much like he expected, Sharpay was clenching her teeth and balling her fists. Her eyes flashed with anger, and she was glaring at Gabriella. Troy could tell she was about to begin screaming at Gabriella again to 'stop with her damned ghost story about the god damned twins already'. Troy wrapped both of his arms around Sharpay and pulled her close to him.

"Easy there, Pay." he whispered in her ear.She let out a sigh mixed with defeat and annoyance, but relaxed a little bit in his arms without a single complaint.

"Well, I appreciate your _theory_, Gabriella, but let's try to get out of here instead of talking about it." Sharpay muttered- she had to strain herself to not start shouting 'shut the hell up' and 'get your bloated head out of the crazy supernatural world' at her.

"Exactly how are we supposed to get out of this room? And even if we do get out of this room, we'll still be trapped in the house all together!" Chad complained.

"Well, there's still more floors in the house- so as soon as we get out of this house, we'll look for the windows we saw outside, upstairs. But let's not jump ahead to far." Taylor said. Chad sighed and grabbed the door handle and twisted it- just for the heck of it. Much to his, and everyone else's surprise, when Chad tried to pull the door open...it actually opened. Everyone stared in shock at the door that wouldn't budge earlier that now stood wide open.

"How did you do that?!" Taylor gaped in shock.

"I...I don't know! It just came open! Just like that..."

"But just a few minutes ago, it was like...stuck!" Sharpay said- blinking at the door in disbelief.

"Well, I unlocked it s_omehow_..." Chad said impatiently.

"But how could it just open!? Like magic?!" Troy asked.

"Not magic, _spir_-" Gabriella cut her sentance short when she caught the death glare Sharpay was giving her, it was a glare that sent shivers up Gabriella's spine- regardless of all the mean looks the blonde had given her since they set foot on Reaper Road- this had to be the worst one yet. It was a look that could make Gabriella read Sharpay's mind without her having to say anything- a look that got Gabriella to shut right up- a look that said _'Stop talking NOW, or I am SERIOUSLY going to MURDER you. NO joke!!' _and it was a look that made Gabriella even more afraid of Sharpay, then the old creepy haunted house entirely.

"Well...at least it's open. What are we waiting for? Come on guys- let's go scope out the upstairs." Ryan said- trying to sound 'manly' and brave.

"Yeah...okay...except, like Chad said earlier- we should all stick together this time." Taylor said.

"Yeah- except, how about three people will enter a room, while the other three stand right outside the room if more doors decide to close spontaneously on us, that way, we won't all get trapped in one place." Sharpay suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Wow Evans, for a blonde, you're really not THAT much of an idiot- just a scardey cat." Chad cracked.

"Wow Danforth, for guy who eats like a pig, you're really not THAT fat." Sharpay shot back. Chad laughed sarcastically.

"Okay...let's go upstairs...come on..."Taylor said nervously- tugging on CHad's arm and pulling him out of the room and into the pitch black dark hallway. Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay all stayed in the room- not moving a single cenimeter towards the open door.

"Uh...come on Pay, let's go...follow Taylor and Chad." Troy told Sharpay. She nodded 'okay' and leaned against him as they exited the room. Gabriella ad Ryan were the last two to follow.

The floorboards continued to creak with every step any of the six of them took.

"Where's the staircase?" Gabriella asked in a whisper- shining the light on her cell phone around the dark hallway- looking for some sort of stairwell that led upstairs, and had no luck. She jumped- startled and heard evveryone else gasp when Sharpay screamed in response.

"What the hell?!! Are you okay?!" Gabriella heard Troy asked Sharpay- his voice revealed worry.

"It was a huge spider!!" SHarpay exclaimed. Troy, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Gabriella all sighed with relief.

"Geeze- next time a bug is bothering you, don't scream your lungs out and make us all jump out of our skin! Just state it calmy." Taylor said- her voice quivering.

"Whatever." Sharpay muttered.

"Hey- maybe the staircase is behind that door." Ryan said- changing the subjct and shining his 'cellphone light' down at the very end of the hallway- where a gigantic closed door was- it was bigger then any other of the closed doors that lined either side of the hallway.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to see." Troy said as he began to part from the group. sharpay grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait- what if it's a closet or another room and you get trapped?"

"That's why three of us need to go right now inside, and three of us wait outside the door." Troy told her.

"Alright, so...which three of you want to be the ones to check it out first?" Chad asked the group.

"Oh, don't tell me _you're _afraid!" Ryan said to Chad.

"Nope! I am NOT afraid!" Chad lied.

"Then how about you go?" Ryan asked him. Chad hesitated.

"I think two girls and one boy should go- that way if the three people that go get trapped, we'll have two boys who are stronger then the girls to ram the door down. It'll be harder if two girls and one boy try to ram the door down." Chad finally said.

"Okay, that was SO sexist!" Taylor told her boyfriend. Chad snickered.

"Well, what two girls and one boy wants to go then? Gabriella asked.

"You, Troy, and Sharpay." Chad told her without any hesitation this time.

"Fine by me- come on let's go." Troy told Sharpay and Gabriella- dragging them both towards the door at the end of the hall. Taylor rolled her eyes and followed them- so did Chad and Ryan.

"You just volunteered Troy so you wouldn't have to do it." Ryan murmered accusingly to Chad- who didn't respond.

"Okay so- you three go in, and we'll stand right here and wait- if it's a staircase, we all go inside. If it's not- we keep looking around down here." Taylor instructed Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella as the six of them paused in front of the closed door.

"Okay. Let's go." Troy said bravely- reaching for the door handle. He took a deep breath and yanked the door wide open...

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I've just been relly busy lately- with school and other stories and stuff. Anyway...tell me what you think of this chapter, and sorry for leaving you with another cliffy lol. Just thought it'd be the best place to end it...anyway, please review :)**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	6. 5: Possessed?

**_Previously;_**

_"Okay so- you three go in, and we'll stand right here and wait- if it's a staircase, we all go inside. If it's not- we keep looking around down here." Taylor instructed Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella as the six of them paused in front of the closed door._

_"Okay. Let's go." Troy said bravely- reaching for the door handle. He took a deep breath and yanked the door wide open..._

* * *

**The House on Reaper Road**

**Chapter Five - Possessed?**

**_T_**he gang peered into the dark room. It was so dark, that they couldn't even tell where it ended or if it lead to anything.

"Is there any light switch somewhere?" Ryan asked dumbly. "You idiot! We already established that there are no lights anywhere in this house a while ago, dumbass!" Sharpay shreiked at her brother, who muttered a curse at her under his breath.

Gabriella swallowed. "Um guys...I changed my mind. I don't really think I want to go in there." she said reluctantly. Her friends all shot her death glares.

"What?" Chad spat out. "No sorry Gab, we already decided that it's you, Sharpay, and Troy." he said. Ryan shrugged "I'll go if she doesn't want to." the blonde boy said.

"But we need two boys and one girl to stay down here." Chad stated matter-of-factly.

"Please, your ram-the-door-down theory doesn't seem very logical anymore, cotton-candy head! Gabriella is probably five times stronger then Ryan will ever be!" Sharpay snapped.

"Are you calling me a wimp?!" Ryan demanded.

"No, I'm calling your girlfriend a-" Sharpay stopped at the looks both Gabriella and Ryan sent her way, and she remembered once again that she had promised to try to be nicer.

"Sorry." she muttered. "...But it's kind of true. No offense Ry, you're just not very strong. I don't believe you could ram a door down."

"Thanks a lot, Shar."

"Who said it was gonna lock anyways?" Troy spoke up. "Just in case." Sharpay told him.

"Like the last one." Taylor added in a whisper.

"Okay okay so wait, Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy are going in there?" Chad asked. The three of them nodded.

"Well, good luck!" Chad said over-enthusiastically. Sharpay rolled her eyes and told Taylor to hand over her mini flashlight.

"What?! No way! Use your cell phone!" Taylor squeeked gripping her mini flashlight tightly.

"Good lord Mckessie,calm down! That thing has more light then my cell phone and we're the ones going in there...or up there. Or wherever it leads to. You're just staying down here making sure the door doesn't close the whole time. You're not walking anywhere! Gimmie it!" Sharpay demanded.

"...Oh...fine." Taylor said reluctantly handing her flashlight over to the blonde girl in a defeated manner. Sharpay then handed it to Troy, who shone it inside the pit of darkness they were about to enter.

"Look! just like we thought- it's a staircase!"

"You sure you wanna go up there?" Chad mumbled. Ryan glared at him.

"Do we really have a choice!? Either that or YOU go up there, or all six of us are left here to rot!"

"Geeze man,calm down!" Chad said defensively.

"Okay, Okay. I think all of us need to calm ourselves a little.We're all freaking out and we can't snap just yet. We can't.We've gotta stick together and stay strong guys! I am optimistic that we will all make it out of here safe and alive! Now who's with me!?" Troy cheered enthusiastically- taking the role of optimist of the group since Ryan had now seemed to back out of it.

Sharpay laughed and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck."I am!" she said in between giggles. She really found her boyfriend's speech rediculous and yet funny.

"Yeah, and if you never make a weird speech like that again, so am I." Gabriella chipped in and despite the mood of the setting they were in, she couldn't supress a small smile.

"Then come on." Troy said tugging Sharpay up the stairs, followed be Ryan.

"Wait! How long are you guys going to be up there? How will we know to follow or not?" Taylor asked.

"Uh...we'll shout "Hey we found something!" really loud." Troy answered with a shrug- eager and brave to not be standing around wondering any longer. Taylor nodded and said okay.

The stairs creaked as the threesome made their way slowly up them. "We'll be back, or you'll come up." Troy said- saluting to his other three friends whom were staying at the door, who all nodded.

"Be safe Gabby." Ryan told his girlfriend, who offered him a weak smile and told him ditto and she loved him before he, Troy, and his sister dissappeared fully up the stairs...

* * *

Chad sighed and sank down to the floor- he had become sick of standing around twenty minutes ago.

"They've been up there a while..." Taylor said sitting down next to him- their backs pressed against the door.

Gabriella paced nervously in front of them. "What if something happened?! What if they're in trouble up there?!" she asked- her heart filling with dread.

"Realx Gabby, what could have happened?" Chad asked- although he sounded more unsure then he'd intended. "Yeah, and how come you've suddenly become frightened? I thought you thought it was all just...historically fascinating?..." Taylor added. Gabriella bit her lip, swallowed loudly, and continued pacing.

"Well,when it comes to Ryan, I worry about him. He- they, could be in danger!"

"Come on Gab, this house is abandoned. I'm sure they're just having a thorough look around up there." Chad said trying to convince her.

_If only I could convince myself first..._

"Then if you're not scared, why didn't you go up there?!" Gabriella demanded- shreiking at Chad, who blinked.

"HEY GUYS?!" he suddenly shouted as loud as he could up the stairs. No reply.

"TROY?! SHARPAY?! RYAN?!" he shouted again. It was followed by dead silence and Chad's heart also leapt with panic. What if they _were _in trouble? What if they needed help?

"Well...we at least didn't hear any screams of agony. That's a plus." Chad said- trying to lighten the mood, but Gabriella and Taylor just blinked at him. He sighed.

"That's it, I'm going up there."

"_What_?!" the girls spat in a sputtered unison.

"I don't have a choice! I have to see what's taking them so long and if they're okay.I'll admit it, I'm a bit freaked myself. But they're my friends and I care about them. Even Sharpay- even though she can get pretty bitchy a lot of the time."

"Chad, we care about them to- but you're putting your own life at stake by going up there! Please don't do it." Taylor begged him.

"I have to, Tay. Don't worry, I'll only be a few."

"You're so brave Chad...I've gotta hand it to you." Gabriella whispered.

"My hero." Taylor muttered sarcastically- quite upset that he was going up there and he had seemed to have made up his mind, so there was no point in trying to stop him.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." Chad said as he stood up from the floor. Taylor stood up as well and kissed him. A long, slow kiss.

"Be careful." she told him.

"Don't worry babe, I will." with that he nodded, and dissappeared quickly up the stairs- shouting his friend's names as he did so.

Taylor sighed and turned to Gabriella.

"He's doomed."

"Don't say that Tay! He's your own boyfriend! How can you be so doubtfu-" Gabriella stopped midsentence as she randomly felt her head begin to pound.

"Oh!" she called out- startled with pain as she gripped her forehead tightly with both hands.

"Gabby? What is it?" Taylor asked- quite alarmed. Gabriella opened her mouth to reply, but the pain in her throbbing head was unbearable, she couldn't even speak. She groaned and sank weakly to her knees- desperatley rubbing her forehead and the top of her head- where it hurt the most.

"Gabby!? Gab- what's wrong?!" Taylor shreiked- kneeling down next to her best friend extremely concerned. Then, she felt the air suddenly become cold. Deathly cold. She shivered.

"Gabby- why is it so cold!?"

But Gabriella could only moan and groan in reply in answer to her friend's question. Taylor shivered again.

"It's...it's _freezing_!" she sputtered- rubbing her arms furiously to try to warm them.

_This is no ordinary cold..._

_It's a cold of death. A cold from the grave!_

Next to her, Gabriella began wheezing.

"Gabby?!"

"Tay-" Gabriella managed to choke out.

"What's...happening...to...me?" she coughed and squeezed her eyes shut.She ground her teeh together tightly-clenching her jaw. She groaned again.

"T-the p-pain...ooooooh nooooo." she moaned helplessly and fell over sideways on the floor.

Taylor looked at her friend horrified and heard a faint clicking noise,it took her a moment to realize that it was her own teeth chattering ever so violently at the coldness. She let out a breath which she could see clearly. Her own breath looked like a puff of smoke.

"C-CHAD!! HELP U-US!!" she shouted as loud as she could. Gabriella began shreiking.

"GABBY!?"

"Tay...lor. HELP M-" Gabriella cut herself off with another shrill scream of agony. She could barely think. She felt as if she had a pounding, thundering, horrible brain freeze. She could also feel her heart thudding in her chest. She felt herself begin to shake violently.

"CHAD! TROY!" she heard Taylor plead desperatley up the stairs. Taylor's breath became loud and rapid, and then she felt her own pain.

She pain shot through her body as if she'd just taken a bullet in the head, and tons of sharp arrowheads on every other inch of flesh. She screamed and fell heavily next to Gabriella with a _thud_, who was shreiking her own head off.

"So...cold." she heard Gabriella moan,and then cry out again.

"What's...happening...to...us?!" Taylor demanded frantically- her chest heaving, her shoulders shaking as if she was having a seizure. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks.

"CHAD!" she cried out,at the same moment that Gabriella was calling for Ryan. The two helpless best friends kept on screaming, shreiking, and choking out their boyfriend's names until their pleads each just became an in-human, animal whine, and then everything grew silent as they felt and saw the cold and dark pit of blackness fall over them.

And the pain stopped.

And the world stopped spinning.

And all they could feel was a heavy feeling of hatred and evil down deep in their souls, and the desire to kill.

And nothing else.

_What happened?_ Taylor thought, but her thoughts were interrupted as an intruder shouted something else at her in her thoughts in a bitter evil voice.

_Shut up!!_

And then she spoke out loud to Gabriella:

"Good work Elizabeth, we've got em now."

Taylor gasped, that was her voice alright, but it was not her speaking the words. And what was this feeling building up inside her? She suddenly felt powerful...so strong...as if she had the power to do the unthinkable. And what did she want to do?

_Murder my friends_.

_That's right. Murder them. KILL THEM ALL! _The other voice demanded. Taylor nodded and stood up from the floor.

"Abigail, you think we can do it?" Gabriella asked her. Taylor smirked evilly.

"Yes Elizabeth. Of course we can."

The two of them exchanged evil glances and climbed up the stairs-off to find Chad, Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan.

* * *

"Troy? Sharpay? Ryan? Where are you guys?" Chad called out to his friends.

"Chad? Is that you?" came Troy's voice from somewhere nearby. Chad let out a long sigh of relief.

"Yes! Where the hell are you guys!?"

He heard the shuffling of feet and the three of them appeared a few seconds later.

"Sorry. We were looking around. What are you doing up here?" Ryan asked him.

"Looking for you three! I've been calling your names for the last fifteen minutes! Me, Gabby, and Tay were worried sick!"

Troy scratched his head. "Really? We didn't hear you."

"Maybe it's soundproof up here or something." Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Chad muttered.

"Where are Gabriella and Taylor?" Ryan asked.

"Back downstairs. I told them I'd only be a few minutes. They're probably worried about us.Hey- did you guys find anything?"

Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan exchanged happy smiles before turning back to Chad.

"Yes!" they all cheered in victory. "We found an open window,we can see the outside from it.It's in the next room." Ryan said- gesturing to a room behind them.

"It's a long ways down, but we'll just shout out of it for help or something." Sharpay added.

"Yeah, it's better then nothing." Troy agreed.

"Now we can finally get the hell out of this creepy place!" Ryan finished.

"Awesome! Let's just go get the other two girls and- oh! Jesus christ! Oh it's you." Chad said as he turned around and came upon facing Taylor and Gabriella.

"What are you two doing up here?" he asked them. Taylor shrugged.

"You were taking to long." she answered. Gabriella just smirked and stared past him-over his shoulder, at Sharpay.

_It is her body that I want._

_NO! LEAVE SHARPAY ALONE!_

_Shut up!_

"Did you guys find an exit?" Taylor asked Chad. He grinned and nodded.

"Yup. A window.Let's go." he said- taking her arm as he began pulling her towards the room. Taylor stole an evil glance back at Gabriella, and tore her arm away from Chad.

"Hey-" Chad started."What's the big idea? Come on Tay."

But Taylor ignored him and stepped around him to Sharpay. She grabbed a fistfull of the blonde's hair and began tugging at it.

"I remember having hair like this.I would spend hours and hours just brushing it-making it perfect. Everyone was jealous." Taylor whispered-mesmerized by Sharpay's perfect golden locks. She tugged harder.

"What the hell?! Get your hands off of my hair!" Sharpay shouted- alarmed. But Taylor only ignored her and pulled even harder.

"Those were the days. Every girl would kill to have my hair." she sighed and gave Sharpay's sun-kissed hair a hard yank, and Sharpay let out a yelp of pain.

"What's your problem, Taylor!? What is wrong with you?!" Sharpay demanded- stepping away from her and behind Troy who, as well as everyone except Gabriella, was giving Taylor a weird look.

"I also remember my perfect flawless face." Taylor said- advancing again towards Sharpay. Before anyone could say anything, she brought her right hand up and ran her thumb across Sharpay's baby-soft, smooth left cheek.

"Get away from me!" the blonde cried.

"Taylor- what are you doing?!" Troy asked- staring wide-eyed at her. But she ignored everyone.

"My silky smooth skin..." she whispered,more so to herself then to anyone else as Sharpay tried to pull her face away from Taylor's hand, who just gripped her cheek tighter.

_What am I doing to Sharpay?! Leave her alone!_

_SHUT UP! I'm already in your body,don't make me kill you first!_

_GET OUT OF MY BODY!! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD!!_

'Taylor' scowled, pulled her hand back, and brought it back down hard on a now very pissed off and freaked out Sharpay's face, making a loud _smack!_ as her hand touched her face.

Sharpay cried out and staggered backwards- gripping her throbbing red cheek in her hand.

"Taylor what is your _problem_?!" Chad asked his girlfriend in bewilderment. She just shook her head and tried to step closer to Sharpay,but Troy blocked her path. Taylor glanced back from Sharpay who looked horrified and was still carefully holding her cheek,to Troy's confused and freaked out face, to Gabriella's face which held a jealous expression. Taylor smirked and walked back over towards Gabriella.

"Don't worry. I'm just messing with her. You can still have our dear distant cousin's body for yourself." she whispered in Gabriella's ear- only loud enough for her to hear. She nodded.

"What the _fuck_?! Have you two gone lesbian or just psycho?!" Sharpay demanded.

"Sorry, but we don't believe in gay incest." 'Gabriella' told her. Then she glanced at Ryan and smiled. A cold, bitter smile that didn't go un-noticed by him.

"We never had a brother." she told him and then looked back at Sharpay. "You're lucky."

"Gabby? Are you feeling okay?" Ryan asked her. She ignored himand continued speaking to Sharpay.

"Is this guy your boyfriend?" she asked- gesturing to Troy who now had his arm wrapped protectively around Sharpay's waist.

"You already know he is! What is wrong with you and Taylor!?" Sharpay shreiked."You two are freaks!"

"Remember Timothy? He looked just like Sharpay's boyfriend." Gabriella smirked- looking at Taylor who nodded.

_Who's Timothy?_

_My old boyfriend. NOW SHUT UP!_

'Gabriella' was becoming very annoyed with her arguing thoughts as she went and stood in front of Troy.

"You're a fine looking fellow." she told him. Ryan and Sharpay gasped.

"Stay away from him!" Sharpay shouted furiousy- throwing herself in between Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella frowned.

_I'll have him for myself once I get in her body._

_NO! I LOVE RYAN! NOT TROY!_

_Yuck! Blonde boy?! He's my distant cousin, you moron!_

_HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!_

_Would you just shut up, Gabriella?! The more you annoy me the sooner I'll kill all your little pals._

"He'll be mine soon enough." Gabriella answered Sharpay with a shrug. Sharpay and Troy both gasped and shouted "Never!" at the same time.

"But Gabby! What about us?!" Ryan squeeked- his voice going up an octave. Gabriella scowled and glared at Ryan.

"Fuck you." she answered, and then turned her nose up.

"I'd never date my own cousin."

Gasps of confusion and shock echoed throughout the room, and suddenly Chad spoke up.

"I think I know what's going on here."

And then, taking everyone completely off guard, he lurched himself at Taylor.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND'S BODY!!"

* * *

_A/N: Whewie! It's been a while since I've updated hasn't it?Well I kinda had writer's block,but today I was thinking about this story and the Gabriella/Taylor/Abigail/Elizabeth thing just hit me.lol. Please review._

_-Serena/heSaidSheSaidx_


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

Hey guys! Um...first of all, I apologize for not updating this in a while, but honestly, I'm just not sure if I want to continue it anymore. Recently, I've seen **_four _**other stories with this idea- and they're all the same. Six friends (Sharpay, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Ryan) going into a haunted house and even getting locked in. I mean, maybe it wouldn't be as bad if it was like one or even two other stories, but **four? **That's too much...and it's the same thing _every time._

This idea hadn't been used at all when I started this story- or not that I recall anyway, but now it's becoming way over used. So it's not even really original anymore. So I'm not sure if I want to even continue it or not... :(

But I thought I at least thought I should tell you guys that I might delete it, since it's so over used nowadays. I'm not exactly sure yet, we'll see...

Thanks,

Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx.


	8. 6: Oh Where,Oh Where Has My GF Gone?

_Yay. I'm back with another chapter, I decided to continue because of your guy's very kind reviews. You're all so nice, I seriously love you lol. :)_

**_Previously;_**

_"I'd never date my own cousin."_

_Gasps of confusion and shock echoed throughout the room, and suddenly Chad spoke up._

_"I think I know what's going on here."_

_And then, taking everyone completely off guard, he lurched himself at Taylor._

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND'S BODY!!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The House On Reaper Road.**

**Chapter Six - Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Girlfriend Gone? **(A/N: Oh where or where can she be? xD sorry I had to add that ;P and you'll find out what it means like now. KK thanks.)

"**_C_**HAD!" Troy exclaimed in alarm, shock, and horror all mixed together, staring bug-eyed at his best friend who had toppled to the ground on top of his own girlfriend, nearly crushing her much smaller frame then his. Troy felt Sharpay's grip tighten on his arm.

"What's he doing?!" she hiss-whispered to him, her voice shaking with fright.

"Chad what the hell are you _doing_?! Get off of her!!" Troy nearly shouted, ignoring his own girlfriend for probably the first time in his life. Yanking his arm out of the clasp of her hands, he rushed forward and placed his hands on Chad's shoulders in attempts to yank him off Taylor, each one of them grunting and struggling.

"Stop it!!" Sharpay and Ryan shreiked at once, horrified and shocked at the sight of their friend trying to strangle his own girlfriend to death. (Or that's what it looked like anyway.) Gabriella stood freakishly silent a good six feet away from the terrifying scene. Sharpay was too worried and a hecka lot confused to really even remember when probably just two minutes ago Gabriella was hitting on Troy. She was even to afraid to feel the throbbing pain in her cheek from when Taylor's hand had just minutes ago struck the delicate flesh of her face.

"Troy-let-me-go-man!!" Chad managed to gasp out in between attempts to knock his friend off of him, Taylor violently struggling beneath him. It was hard to get a word out when you had one person trying to yank your arms off from behind you, and a second person thrashing wildly beneath you.

"You're gonna _hurt her_!!" Troy grunted, still trying to pull him away.

"Chad stop!"

Both of the frantic boys instantly froze at the two, lone syllable words spilling out in a choked whisper from the African American girl's mouth.

"Tay?" Chad finally managed, immediatley rolling off of her, falling backwards onto Troy who shoved him off of him and stood up.

Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay all stared in a confused shock at Taylor, each with the same thought in their minds;

_What the hell just happened?!_

Everyone seemed to potentially forget about Gabriella who was still a silent vegetable somewhere off hidden in the dark shadows of the room, carefully planning out her next move, where the only source of light came from the tiny window which was going to be their escape route, since everyone had since put their service-free cellphones away.

The foursome's eyes were glued to Taylor's face, who was sitting up slowly from her sprawled position on the floor, gasping for breath.

"We didn't think you would take it that seriously!" she exclaimed, staring teary-eyed at Chad.

"What?" he asked in a tone of voice that made it seem more like a paragraph then a simple word.

Taylor let out a loud sob. "It was a _joke_! And you actually tried to...to...to I don't know what, Chad! My own _boyfriend_! How _could _you?!"

The room was dead silent for a moment, and Ryan, Chad, and Troy didn't seem to notice the cold hand suddenly come and cover a scared-to-death, shaking blonde's mouth. They didn't notice her brown eyes widen beneath her long dark lashes in surprise as the hand clamped tighter around her lips, and they didn't even notice the alarmed, poor girl struggling against the other girl as she was dragged off out of the tiny dark room against her will. She tried to scream, but they were all muffled and would be extremely difficult to hear.

The three boys were too busy staring at Taylor with accusing eyes, waiting for one hell of a long explanation based on her rather violent and creepy actions toward Sharpay.

"A joke?! You slap my girlfriend- _your friend_, act all crazy, and now you're telling us that it's..._A JOKE_?!" Troy spat in disbelief, venom coating his normally soothingly sweet voice.

"I'm sorry! We're sorry- me and Gabby!" Taylor exclaimed, climbing to her feet. "But since Chad played that joke on me earlier..." she trailed off, replacing any of her further words with more sobs, but after a while of sobbing, she added; "We just decided to...fake possesion! As a joke!"

"His joke wasn't as creepy as yours, Taylor!" Troy snapped.

"Yeah he didn't go as far as to act violently towards one of us!" Ryan pitched in. "You scared us, Taylor!"

"I wasn't scared." Chad said, actually telling the truth. He'd been downright pissed that it had seemed like some creepy ghost chick was trying to inhabit his own girlfriend's body, but now that he looked back at his actions in trying to beat that damned spirit type of whatever thing out of her, he felt ashamed and realized it was stupid of him- what if he had really, accidentally...killed her? Now that thought sure did scare him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Tay! I was just..." he swallowed. "I'm sorry, Tay." he then walked forward, capturing the sobbing girl in a tight hug.

Taylor resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_I can't believe these freaking idiots are buying my sob story._

_Who are you?! Leave me alone! Get out of my body!!_

_Shut up, you're annoying. Damn, I should have taken Gabriella's body instead. Maybe she wouldn't be as annoying as you._

It was as if half of her brain belonged to the actual taylor, and the other half...some other scary, horrible person.

"She tried to make us think she was _POSSESSED _and you _APOLOGIZE_?!" Troy gaped at his best friend in disbelief, not in any position to be forgiving Taylor...or Gabriella anytime soon. Mostly Taylor though, since she'd physically hurt Sharpay, as a supposed "joke."

Wait a minute...

Troy whirled around, realizing that he hadn't heard a peep out of Gabriella or Sharpay. His blue eyes bulged, his heart rate speeding up at least ten times faster as his eyes came in contact with...nothing. No one.

And that was the problem in itself.

"SHAR!!" he shouted, parting from Ryan, Chad, and Taylor and running around the small room, a million thoughts about Sharpay's possible whereabouts swarming around his brain. "PAY?!"

Ryan seemed to notice Troy's discovery of no one and nothing right after he did, because two seconds later he began shouting "GABBY!?" at the top of his lungs. Taylor and Chad broke away from their embrace, they both looked up, wondering what Ryan and Troy were screaming about.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Troy demanded to know, shaking an innocent, clueless as him Ryan by the shoulders. Ryan pushed him away.

"I don't know!" the blonde boy exclaimed, panic taking over his entire soul, worried as to where his sister and girlfriend could be. He knew Sharpay, there was no way in heck his fraidy-cat twin sister would randomly go and wander off by herself in this big old, supposedly haunted dark, damp house. Gabriella was a tiny bit more fearless then Sharpay was, but he seriously doubted that she would go wandering around either without all six of them close in tact. Or at least three!

Troy, Ryan, Chad, and a very convincing, completely acting Taylor spent the next two minutes screaming Sharpay and Gabriella's names at the top of their lungs, and in only those two minutes, Ryan and Troy's throats felt like sandpaper had been violently rubbed over them since they had shouted the loudest.

"She wouldn't just run off like that!!" Troy shouted at his three companions, speaking of Sharpay. "Why would she just ditch?!"

"Maybe she climbed out the window and went to go get help." Chad suggested, trying hard not to assume the worst.

"Easy for you to say!" Ryan spat angrily at the bushy-haired boy. "You've got _your _girlfriend right by your side!!"

"Don't start yelling at _me_! It wasn't my fault they decided to randomly leave!"

"You're right, it was _HER _fault!!" Troy butted in, pointing an accusing finger at Taylor.

"Hey man leave her out of this!" Chad stepped in, defending his girlfriend.

"If it weren't for her stupid _prank_, I would have never left Sharpay's side and I would know where she is!!"

"Yeah, what if my twin is hurt?! And what if my Gabby is hurt?!" Ryan joined in, completely agreeing with Troy, but he couldn't really throw accusations at Taylor because then Chad would started shouting how Gabriella had been part of the prank to, which was true.

"What would hurt them?!" Taylor joined in, but it was the ghost in her speaking like it had been ever since she and "gabriella" were down stairs where the possession of them had occured.

Unfortunatley for the three boys though, none of them had an answer, only the horrific thoughts that filled their minds, freaking them (especially Troy and Ryan) out even more.

"Well what are we gonna do then?!" Chad snapped, "Stand around like idiots and pray they show up or do something about it and look for them?!" and those were the two sentences that clearly prooved they Chad Danforth actually did care about Sharpay Evans, even though they were always yelling and snapping at, and insulting each other.

Despite the fact that the group had been extremely close to escape, Troy, Ryan, and Chad knew they had to go back further into the house. They weren't leaving until Sharpay and Gabriella were safe and by their sides again.

Without a reply, Troy went across the room, pulled another door open, and dissappeared right through it, expecting the three of them to follow and go on a frantic search for the two possibly in trouble girls. They thought that there could only be two possibilities: either they were both fine, or both in trouble.

But the thought of only one in trouble, and the other one, the _cause_ of her trouble, hadn't once crossed their minds- none of them except for Taylor that is- who found it all the more amusing then awful.

_A/N: I didn't intend on making this chapter that seriously short, (the shortest chapter I've ever written for anything) but it was a very good palce to end it I believe xD. I actually liked this chapter, it was fun to write, the idea of putting Sharpay in a possible crisis situation possibly caused by a possessed Gabriella just sprung me and I went with it._

_SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! :o_

_I hope you all at least somewhat liked this chapter, even though OH NO WHAT IF SHARPAY'S IN TROUBLE!? D: _

_Don't worry though...too much. I would never be able to live with myself knowing I killed off the best character in HSM, but I can't make any promises. xD D: :o_

_I hope you guys review, for the people who reviewed my author's note and encouraged me to keep on going with this, this chapter is especially for you. Thanks you guys. You're all awesome! :)_

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


	9. 7: Hostage?

**_Previously;_**

_Without a reply, Troy went across the room, pulled another door open, and dissappeared right through it, expecting the three of them to follow and go on a frantic search for the two possibly in trouble girls. They thought that there could only be two possibilities: either they were both fine, or both in trouble._

_But the thought of only one in trouble, and the other one, the cause of her trouble, hadn't once crossed their minds- none of them except for Taylor that is- who found it all the more amusing then awful._

* * *

**The House on Reaper Road**

**_Chapter Seven - Hostage_**

**_"O_**w! Shit! Quit biting me you stupid vicious canibal!" Gabriella shreiked, tearing her hand away from the other girl's mouth.

"What the hell?! Seriously Montez don't you ever wash your-_mmfmm! Hmffm!! MFF! MFF! MMPH!_"

"What? What was that? Are you saying something?"

"_MFM HMFF!! FFMMF!!"_

"Sorry honey, if you want me to understand you you're going to have to swallow whatever it is you're chewing." Gabriella smirked, clearly enjoying making the now angry blonde girl squirm, her screams muffled by the old dirty rag that had been forceably shoved into her mouth. Gabriella had become sick of having Sharpay biting her hand that had once been in the place of the crusty rag.

_"MMFRRFFCKRRRFRCKRHFFFM!!"_

"It's impolite to talk with your mouth full. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

_"MMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRCKKKK!!"_

"No? Ah well, I guess I should have known. It looks like you take after Abigail. She was always the messy, ill-mannered one. I guess that explains why she slapped you. But you know, that mark on your pretty little face makes you look somewhat tough actually, Abi and I always looked delicate and wimpy. Guess that's why Robert looked at us like easy targets. So really, you should be thankful."

Sharpay was hardly even listening to what the brunette girl was saying to her, as she was too busy trying to yank her arms free of the metal pair of handcuffs Gabriella had fastened onto her wrists about five minutes ago.

"Good luck trying." Gabriella laughed, noticing her attempts and failure. "Maybe you should have talked to your friend Chad about keeping handcuffs in that napsack-bag type looking thing with straps a long time ago." then, she yanked the rag from Sharpay's mouth. "Who carries handcuffs around anyways? Unless he was some kind of officer or something."

"What the hell is a napsack? That bag type looking thing with straps is called a backpack!" Sharpay screamed after spitting, gagging, and coughing several times. "And even _I _know that! You're the _genious_, you should too! What's this _-cough- _game you're playing _-cough- _Montez?!"

Without waiting for a reply, Sharpay started choking again. "Erg! I think something crawled down my throat!" she exclaimed in both fright and anger after another long coughing fit. If there was one thing she hated more then Gabriella at that precise moment, it was spiders and other critters.

"What do you expect? That rag's been in this house for over a hundred years." Gabriella told her, comfortably lying herself down on a dusty fainting couch, leaving Sharpay standing in the middle of the room with her arms behind her back.

"Let me out of these damned handcuffs! What is _wrong_ with you?!" Sharpay demanded, ignoring pretty much everything Gabriella had said so far. She was still extremely pissed off that she had dragged her into some room in the creepy house, and her throat still itched like crazy. Her mouth felt dirty and dusty, and she desperatley longed for a piece of Peppermint Orbit gum- her minty all time favorite.

"Er..._unfortunatley_, I didn't manage to snag the key..." Gabriella informed her, adding emphasis to the word "unfortunatley", making it sound as though it was actually in fact extremely fortunate.

"Great, just great. So now I'm stuck in these stupid handcuffs all because you...all because you...well frankly, I have no idea why you did this to me, or why you stuffed a moldy dish rag into my mouth! I which case I repeat, _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

"Why did that kid with the alive looking hair have those handcuffs in that...backpack... as you say anyways?"

"Oh for the love of- _his uncle is a cop you moron! _Apparently he insists that he carries them around. Why are you pretending like you don't already know that?! _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GABRIELLA?!_"

Gabriella rose to her feet with a loud huff. "I'd say _you're _the _'moron_' for not being able to figure it out yet!...Wait, what is a moron? The english vocabulary certainly has...expanded since 1901." she commented, sounding quite intrigued.

Sharpay was baffled, so to speak. "Excuse me?"

"I guess your stupidity comes from Abigail too." Gabriella cracked. "Hm...so far, you are nothing like me at all. Other then the face...and the hair...ooooh, the hair!" she exclaimed, advancing quickly on Sharpay, stroking her fingers through her blonde waves. "The beautiful hair. I miss it soooo much." she murmered to herself, as if hypnotized by the golden mane.

"Ew get away from me!" Sharpay shreiked, stepping back and snapping her out of her trance. Gabriella decided to let her go...for now anyways.

Afterwards, an unpleasant silence filled the room. Gabriella, waiting for Sharpay to say something, and Sharpay, too weirded out by her behavior to say anything.

The silence was cut short a little while later by the worried sounding cries of two males.

"_SHAR? SHAR? GABRIELLA? SHAR?!_"  
"_GABBY?! SHARPAY?_"

"TROY! RYAN!"

"Elizabeth!" Gabriella blurted, raising her hand. Sharpay shot her a weird look, which she couldn't see since it was too dark, before darting across the room to where she thought the door was.

"RYAN! IN HERE!" Sharpay called through the thick wooden door.

"Spare yourself a sore throat, dearest 'cous, they won't hear you." Gabriella informed her calmly.

"You don't know that." Sharpay scoffed, before shouting "TROY!" and banging loudly on the locked door with her head (which was quite painful) since her hands were still locked behind her.

"Why won't this damned thing open?!" she grunted, kicking at the door in frustration, wishing she had the usage of her two hands.

"Yes I _do _know that," Gabriella mocked her, "And it'll only open if _I _decide to let it open."

"OoOoOoh so the force is with you now, huh?" Sharpay snapped sarcastically. "Just help me get this stupid thing open! You're not the one whose hands are in handcuffs!"

"Now why on earth would I do that? I'm the one who brought you up here, remember?."

"Yeah, which I still think you're seriously mental and fucked up for doing! NOW HELP ME OPEN IT!!"

"Or what!?" Gabriella shot back, now clearly annoyed. Sharpay let out a frustrated cry.

"Or _I'll _be the one bitch slapping the crap outta you! That's what!"

"Huh, good luck doing that without your hands, and if _you're _so tough why don't you open it yourself!? Or try anyways." Gabriella muttered the last part.

"What do you think I've _been _doing?!"

"Standing around shreiking like a maniac, shooting empty threats, and being stupid." Gabriella replied almost nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, the shouting of their names continued outside the room, fading further and further away.

_"Gabriella?! Sharpay?!"  
"Where the hell are they?!"_

"TROY! IN HERE!!" Sharpay screamed, yet again throwing herself at the door.

"I already told you they wouldn't hear you. That wood is thicker then thick, hardly any sound will get through."

Sharpay rolled her eyes to herself. "I'm not even gonna bother asking how you even know that." she replied bitterly. "I mean it's not like you've answered any of my questions regarding your extremely freakish behavior so far, so what would be the point?"

"Yeah...you'd basically have to be as loud as an explosion to get them to hear you." Gabriella continued, ignoring Sharpay's remark and question.

"Explosion? Please." Sharpay scoffed, "It's like you don't even know me at all."

* * *

"We've been looking for like half an hour, and still no sign of them!" a beyond frustrated and scared to death Ryan exclaimed. He was beginning to loose hope.

"We're not gonna find 'em." Chad mumbled nervously. He'd already _given_ _up _hope.

"Yes we will! And we can't stop until there _is_ any sign of them!" Troy said. He was _keeping_ all of _his_ hope!

"We've already covered all three floors, Troy!" Chad snapped at his best friend.

"So maybe there's a fourth! Plus, there could be a basement or something too!" Troy shot back. "Damn! It's like you guys _want _me to give up on looking for her! Well excuse me for worrying about my girlfriend! You know- she wouldn't just run off!"

"Then _you _tell me where the hell we're gonna-" Chad started.

"Taylor." Ryan interrupted with a small voice, "Where's Taylor?" he spoke up a little louder.

"_WHAT_?!" Chad snapped his eyes away from Troy over to Ryan. "What do you mean "Where's Taylor?!" she's right behind me- see?" he said, turning fully around to face his girlfriend, where instead he found himself staring into the darkness of the narrow hallway of the third floor. His dark eyes widened to the size of golf balls. He slowly turned back to Ryan and Troy, who were crossing their arms and staring at him.

"Well?" Ryan asked. "Where is she?"

Chad was silent for a while, until a terrible realization struck him.

"Holy shit she dissappeared too!"

"Don't say dissappeared- you're making it sound like they all just vanished!" Troy insisted.

"For all we know they _did _just vanish!" Ryan shouted at him, "This freaking house is completely whacked, man! What if they got sucked into a black hole?!"

"Don't start talkin' crazy, Ryan." Troy whispered, actually not knowing whether to consider that as an actual possibility or not.

"Dude this is just like Final Destination!" Chad randomly said, "Some kind of weird _power _is gonna kill us all off one by-"

"_SHUT UP_!" Ryan and Troy exclaimed at once. "This isn't a fucking joke, Chad! _Our girlfriends are missing_! This is serious!" Troy screamed in frustration, bringing his face close the his friend's.

"They can't be _missing_ if they're still in the house!" Chad snapped, pushing Troy away from him.

"According to you we already _checked_ all the floors!" The blue-eyed boy shot back, pushing him back.

"So _maybe _they're in the black hole!" Chad shouted sarcastically at Troy, shoving him back even harder then he had before.

"Or _maybe _you're an idiot!" Troy tried, fresh out of points to make, now shoving him.

"Or _maybe _you're a bigger idiot!"

"Or _maybe _you should get your own insult, Danforth!"

"Or _maybe _you should _make me _get my own insult, Bolton!"

"Or _maybe _you should stop repeating everything I say!"

"Or _maybe _you should _make me _stop repeating everything you say!"

"Or _maybe _you're only repeating everything I say because you're to _stupid_ to come up withyour own insult!"

"Or _maybe_-"

"ENOUGH!" Ryan suddenly butted in, he couldn't take this maddness anymore. "HOW ABOUT 'MAYBE' THE BOTH OF YOU TARDS STOP ACTING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS SO WE CAN GET BACK TO LOOKING FOR THE THREE MOST IMPORTANT WOMEN IN OUR LIVES!" he shouted angrily, "EVER THINK OF THAT!?"

Troy and Chad could only stare at the no longer sane Ryan in shock. They'd never heard him shout like that before.

"Yeah! How's _that_ for your insult?!" the blonde boy snapped.

"Man, Ryan's right. We can't be standing here yelling at each other when we have no idea where those three are." Troy finally said after finally getting over his shock. Chad let out a long, slow sigh.

"Yeah."

* * *

Sharpay sighed. "Just tell me, why, you brought me, up here." she said lazily to Gabriella, taking pauses in between some of her words.

"Not yet. Gotta wait till Abi gets here." Gabriella said, enjoying every moment of this. Sharpay scoffed and rested her head back against the door. She'd given up on pounding on it and trying to get it open around five minutes ago. Everytime since then that she'd asked Gabriella a question, she would keep bringing up someone named Abi, or would say something relating to the year 1901 for some freakish reason, but would never give her exact answers.

"What the heck Gabriella? Are you possesed or something? Last I checked, you weren't _this _creepy." Sharpay said sarcastically. "How far are you seriously willing to go for a joke? I'm not even scared anymore, okay? Joke's over, yeesh." she added, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head on them. It was a quite uncomfortable and awkward position since _still_, her hands were behind her in handcuffs.

She probably would be more afraid if she wasn't so tired...and..._bored_. She wanted nothing more then to get the heck out of there, go home, and sleep.

Before Gabriella could respond, Sharpay felt the door behind her being shoved open, slamming into and crushing her.

"Ow! What in the-"

"What took you so long?!" Gabriella interrupted. Sharpay looked up and could faintly make out the outline of a person. For a moment she felt her breath hitch in her throat, as the previous fear from about fifteen minutes ago came rushing back to her, but then the person spoke.

"Took me a while to loose the guys. My job wasn't as easy as yours, _sorry!_" the person snapped.

"Taylor?!" Sharpay gasped, "Where's Troy?!" she asked, leaping to her feet, almost loosing balance. "And how did you get that door open?!"

"Quick! Close the door! Don't let her out!" Gabriella suddenly said. Taylor quickly slammed the door shut.

"Hey! What's the big idea!? Let me outta here!" Sharpay demanded, pushing the African American girl out of her way with her shoulder.

"How did you open it?! What's wrong with this door?!"

"Get away from the door, Sharpay." Taylor said.

"Who cares? She won't get it open anyways!" Gabriella said.

"Well just in case! Gosh!" Taylor told her.

"It doesn't matter. She won't get it open. She doesn't have hands at the moment." there was an obvious bit of amusement in her voice.

"So what? I can still tell her to get away from the door, can't I?!"

"Yeah, but I don't see the point-"

"Will the both of you just shut up?" Sharpay cut in. "I swear, you two are acting like bickering sisters! And I don't know what's going on here, but part of me doesn't care anymore! Just let me out of here god damnit!"

Both Taylor and Gabriella stayed quiet for a while. Taylor was finally the first to speak. She chuckled lowly.

"Hm, funny you should mention the whole 'sister' thing..." she trailed off, letting Gabriella take over.

"Yeah, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought."

Sharpay blinked. "What?"

* * *

_A/N: What a cheeze horror._

_Or so that's what my brother called it when I asked him to read the story like last week. ;P_

_And this was more of a filler chapter I guess. We all can only hope that Troypay Ryella and Chaylor will be reunited sometime soon, right? (with the real Gabby and Taylor that is!) ;)_

_You know what's even more awesome then Troypay?_

_Reviews! :D (not by much though, because Troypay is pretty awesome.) but sill hehe. _

_So go ahead and press the purple button. Go on, don't be scared! :D I will luv you forever if you review hehehe ;P_

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaid_


End file.
